lady_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elfswitha
Elfswitha, later known as Elfswitha the Weasel, is a character from the Lady of Destiny series. She is an Anglo Saxon woman who is the old rival of Bregeswith and eventually becomes a member of the Council of Hallow; she later becomes leader of the Obsidian Corps once the Council is dissolved thanks to the Aistillivia Empire. Overtime, Elfswitha is ultimately forced into a very reluctant alliance with her old rivals thanks to the Assembly of the Cosmos and the Empire's alliance with it. Appearance She is a twenty four year old Anglo Saxon woman with a slight heavier figure than her old rivals Bregeswith and Hildegyth with fair skin, green eyes and dirty blonde hair. In spite of Bregeswith being her rival, Elfswitha nonetheless has her same sense of style: Her stylish dress flows from top to bottom and has a cowl neckline, which gracefully reveals the rather simple dress worn below it. The smooth, buttoned up fabric of her dress covers her stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a slender leather belt worn quite low around her waist. Below the leather belt the dress opens up left and right and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress is shorter at the front and flows straight down, the back continues to flow a long length behind her and ends in a broad tip. Her sleeves are slightly shorter than her arms and incredibly wide, their flow is broken up well below the elbow where they change color and where they're divided by small, decorative bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the sleeves and neckline of the dress. On Nokoriz, Elfswitha receives a makeover along with Bregeswith and Hildegyth, now having a physical appearance akin to Kuvira with black hair tied in a braid and green eyes. Her figure is now less heavier and becomes more curvaceous and athletic, her shoulders are toned and broad and like Bregeswith, her legs are long, toned and shapely. The outfit that she wears during her time in the Council of Hallow only accentuates this further as it consists of a dark blue leather catsuit with dark blue knee length boots. Personality In her very first appearance of Soldiers and Demons, very little of Elfswitha's personality is known because she barely interacts with either Bregeswith or Hildegyth and continues not to interact with them until later stories. However, come the exposition story Nokoriz, a bit more of her personality is unveiled: After being left alone in a bedroom at the Council of Hallow's base, it is said that the first thing that the woman does is try to find a mirror indicating a sense of vanity and indeed, she spends a bit of time having a look at herself in the mirror (though the wiki founder barely goes into any detail because of their dislike of the Male Gaze). As with her unknown rivals (at first), the woman becomes uneasy in the new world of Nokoriz and also feels like she should never have come to the world or joined the Council. However, by the end of the story, it is said that one would not normally think this was the same woman who was afraid to go in front of the Sovereign Commander when he spoke to her like the Dalek Emperor depicted in The Evil of the Daleks. It is further implied in Soldiers and Demons that she has at least some knowledge of the Council of Hallow because when promised a place on it, she is seen giving a small smile. Lady of Destiny Part 1: Soldiers and Demons: In spite of initial beliefs by Bregeswith and Hildegyth of them being the only Anglo Saxons at the jousting match, Elfswitha is barely seen at the match and only leaves the match once Bregeswith fights two of the King's finest knights Isabelle the Shadow and Eleanor the Black whom she beats. Once she leaves the match, she seems to run away from the match only calming down once she is a long way away. Once she is away from the arena, she is shot at by an archer who she thinks is trying to kill her. But this is no ordinary archer: The archer delivers Elfswitha a message from the Council of Hallow: The time has come to release "The Four Horsemen" which will hunt down and kill Bregeswith, Hildegyth and the two knights and likely kill them. She is further promised a position on the Council once the Horsemen are released. Elfswitha makes her way to a church used as headquarters by the Council of Hallow where she comes across a member which both amuses her and scares her, amusing her because of its "comical" appearance since it's the last thing that one would expect from a secret society not to mention its anachronism (the outfit worn by this Council member would not be seen until the rise of the Ku Klux Klan in 1865 at the end of the American Civil War). She asks for the Horsemen to which the member points them out and she releases them; the member further sends her into the church because it is the way she will join the Council. But inside the church, Elswitha vanishes from this world. Nokoriz: For the majority of Part 1 or so, Elfswitha becomes an unknown antagonist in spite of being an old enemy of Bregeswith with their rivalry being unknown, though it is assumed they were old school enemies; just as Bregeswith or Hildegyth do not know about her in Soldiers and Demons, they continue not knowing about her in the following story, Nokoriz. Along with the five women depicted in the first story, the Anglo Saxon woman is also revealed to have been sent to the same world as her old enemies. Only instead of being sent to the space base like location that Bregeswith and Hildegyth were sent to, Elfswitha is brought to a location akin to the Cobra Terror Drome where the GI Joe parallels are made clear when she is met by Baroness Imyne, who the wiki founder describes as being based on the character of the same name, except without glasses. On arrival, the Baroness gives the woman a tour of the place all while remarking that in the Council, the women may be subservient, but they are clearly the better people while most of the men are only members "in name only"; on the tour, Imyne leads Elfswitha to the Council's leader otherwise known as the "Sovereign Commander" and urges her to address him on her own, which she does. Despite being scared of the Commander because of his Dalek esque voice (more akin to the first Dalek emperor depicted in 1967's The Evil of the Daleks, the last Dalek story to be broadcast in black and white), Elfswitha eventually builds up the confidence to talk to him and tells him that she was the one who released the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and in doing so, was guaranteed a place on the Council of Hallow. In turn, the Commander gives his word and enlists the woman into the Council. As with Bregeswith and Hildegyth, Elfswitha is taken into a lone bedroom and is told that she is the only one who has a bedroom to herself though whether she may like it is up to her; and indeed, she does like it because she gets to see what has changed since coming to Nokoriz. Now a member of the Council, Baroness Imyne further told her to take off her clothes and put a suit on that was on the bed for her, which the Saxon does and meets back with Imyne who asks how it feels to be part of the Council. Elfswitha replies she is glad to be on the organization and imagines the possibilities of what the Council could do if they weren't held back by the limits of 1100. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Humans